


Memory

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka chose to stay a Chunin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

Contrary to popular belief, Umino Iruka was not a highly skilled Chunin with a couple A-ranks under his belt. He chose to stay a Chunin.

Somewhere in a storage facility, buried deep at the bottom of a pile in a unit Iruka rented, laid an ANBU uniform and a collection of weapons he currently claimed not to be an expert at using. Perhaps, this many years later, he wasn't an expert anymore.

After one year in ANBU he lost only one mission. He lost it so badly that he was busted back to a Chunin and given the option of either being a teacher or a prison guard for five years before being allowed to work his way back up to Jonin, and, if he chose, ANBU.

He also lost the love of his life on that mission.

He chose to be a teacher, and to stay a teacher the rest of his life.

It didn't help, however, that Kakashi backed him up on keeping that image all the time... like pushing him out of the way of kunai he could handle himself. Bastard.


End file.
